Yuuki's Method, Zero's Joyful, Kaname's Innocent
by Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi
Summary: Zero Kiryuu benar-benar merasa kesepian karena kekasihnya yang merupakan pureblood, Kaname Kuran, sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di council dan tidak meluangkan banyak waktu dengannya lagi. Akhirnya dia memutuskan menggunakan sebuah rencana licik milik Yuuki... Apakah rencana licik sang ex-human tersebut? Warns: AU, OOC, slash, implicit yaoi, mixing languange. RnR? Oneshot!


_**Disclaimer of Vampire Knight: Hino Matsuri**_

_**Anime: Vampire Knight**_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Genre: Romance and Humor**_

_**Pairing: Kaname Kuran x Zero Kiryuu (KaZe)**_

_**Warnings: AU, very OOC, slash, boy x boy, shounen-ai, feeding blood session, implicit yaoi, might be typo(s), mixing of languange (indonesian, english, japanese), go away from here if you aren't interested in male x male relationship!**_

_**Summary: Zero Kiryuu benar-benar merasa kesepian karena kekasihnya yang merupakan pureblood, Kaname Kuran, sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di council dan tidak meluangkan banyak waktu dengannya lagi. Akhirnya dia memutuskan menggunakan sebuah rencana licik milik Yuuki... Apakah rencana licik sang ex-human tersebut?**_

_**Author by: Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi**_

_**Present:**_

_**Yuuki's Method, Zero's Joyful, Kaname's Innocent**_

"Kaname-sama," panggil seorang cewek dengan rambut _violet pale gray_nya yang pendek sebahu. Dia membungkuk dengan hormat kepada seseorang yang duduk di meja kerjanya. Seseorang tersebut terlihat sedang membaca dokumen-dokumen yang tergeletak di meja kerjanya.

"Hm?" jawab orang tersebut tanpa menoleh.

"Zero-sama sedang berada di luar pintu ingin menemui anda. Apakah boleh saya ijinkan masuk?" tanya cewek itu yang baru diketahui ternyata bernama Seiren. Merupakan bawahan setia dari penguasa vampir yang sedang duduk tersebut, Kaname Kuran.

"Sudah kubilang kalau jangan pernah mempersulit Zero untuk menemuiku. Dia itu _bad-tempered__," _balas sang atasannya.

"_I apologize_, Kaname-sama! Saya akan segera mengizinkan Zero-sama untuk masuk," ujar Seiren sambil menunduk sangat dalam. Tanda dia sangat menyesal atas apa yang baru saja dia lakukan.

Cewek vampir itu pun segera berbalik keluar untuk mengizinkan sang _spouse _dari atasannya ini masuk. Detik berikutnya, pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pria manis, ah maaf salah, maksudnya adalah pria tampan berambut _silver_ yang sangat manis, hm sepertinya tidak ada bedanya dengan yang pertama. Dialah Zero Kiryuu sang _ex-human_yang juga merupakan _vampire hunter _dan sekarang adalah _spouse _atau _lover _dari sang penguasa dunia vampir.

Sang pemuda _vampire_ bernama Zero itu masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Kaname lalu duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada disana yang letaknya sedikit jauh dari meja kerja sang _pureblood_ (baca: Kaname). _Hunter_ tampan tersebut langsung menidurkan dirinya di sofa tersebut tanpa meminta ijin pada yang mempunyai ruangan tersebut.

"Apa ada yang kau inginkan, Zero-_love_?" tanya Kaname sambil melirik _spouse_nya tersebut dari dokumen yang sedang dibacanya. Hanya ingin melihat ekspresi pemuda berambut _silver_. Selain itu, melihat wajah manis milik Zero memang seperti menyejukkan pikirannya yang penat dengan masalah-masalah yang ada di dunia vampir.

"Aku hanya bosan," jawab sang pemuda berambut _silver _tersebut. "Kau jarang meluangkan waktumu kepadaku," lanjutnya kemudian sambil berbalik dan membelakangi sang _pureblood._

Kaname yang mendapati jawaban seperti itu hanya dapat menghela nafasnya. _Spoiled spouse._ '_But it's more exciting that way.' _Pikir sang _pureblood. _"Lalu kau inginkan aku berbuat apa kepadamu? Belakangan ini aku masih sibuk dengan urusan yang ada di _Council._ Tapi tentu aku akan berjanji akan meluangkan banyak waktuku terhadapmu lagi jika urusan ini selesai. Kita bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu setelah itu. Sebanyak yang kau inginkan."

"Hmmmm... _Always council and not me._" Zero hanya menggumam tidak jelas dan perlahan menutup matanya.

Kaname mengerutkan keningnya. '_He's acting rather weird! And the sound of his voice too!' _Pikir sang _vampire_ kelas satu itu. Dia pun kemudian meletakkan dokumen-dokumen yang tadi sedang diperiksanya dan berjalan menuju ke arah kekasihnya.

"_Are you okay, _Love?" tanya sang _pureblood _dengan penuh _concern. _Dia memilih untuk duduk di sofa tersebut juga. Tangannya bergerak untuk membelai surai _silver_ milik sang _ex-human _yang lembut. "Apa kau sedang tidak sehat? Sebaiknya kau tidur di kamarku," lanjut Kaname sambil mengecek suhu tubuh Zero dengan memegang lehernya.

"_No. My head really hurt and I feel like want to throw up," _jawab Zero dengan suara yang lebih pelan dari biasanya. Tangan kanannya bergerak menuju kepalanya yang berdenyut. Memijat kepalanya sendiri untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang perutnya yang ingin muntah.

Jawaban lemah sang kekasih membuat mata Kaname Kuran yang biasanya dingin menjadi penuh dengan kekhawatiran yang mendalam_._ Sang _pureblood _tersebut mencoba membalikkan tubuh sang kekasih untuk melihat wajahnya. Dia melakukan pekerjaan itu dengan sangat pelan dan hati-hati seolah Zero adalah benda yang rapuh.

"Ap-"

Brak!

Belum sempat Kaname menyelesaikan apa yang ingin diucapkannya.Pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka dengan cukup keras dan segera menampilkan sosok cewek mungil berambut coklat yang mengenakan seragam _Day Class. _Yuuki Kurosu, atau setidaknya itulah nama yang diberikan _Chairman _kepada dirinya sebelum dia mengetahui bahwa dia sebenarnya adalah Yuuki Kuran.

"_Nii-sama_! Maaf aku masuk tanpa ijin. Aku han-" Cewek itu tiba-tiba berhenti berbicara ketika melirik seseorang yang sekarang sedang dipeluk—karena perlu diingat tadi Kaname sedang berusaha untuk membalikkan tubuh Zero—oleh kakak tercintanya itu. "Zero! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana!" ucap putri bungsu keluarga Kuran tersebut.

Sang _Dorm President Night Class _tersebut hampir saja akan menghempaskan siapa saja yang sudah berani-beraninya membuka pintu ruang kerjanya dengan sangat tidak sopan. Apalagi disaat dirinya sedang _private time _dengan Zero. Karena Kaname sudah memperingatkan para bawahannya untuk tidak pernah sekalipun mengganggu dirinya jika dia sedang bersama sang _spouse. _Tapi tentu akan lain cerita dengan adiknya tercinta.

"Yuuki, lain kali kau harus mengetuk pintuku. Aku hampir saja akan menghempaskan dirimu jika sebelumnya aku tidak melihat siapa yang mengganggu _private time_ku dengan Zero," seru sang kakak dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Hehehe... Maafkan aku, _Nii-sama_! Tadi aku terburu-buru dan sedang kalut. Makanya sampai lupa mengetuk pintu," jawab sang cewek mungil tersebut sambil berjalan mendekati pasangan Kaname dan Zero.

Kaname tersenyum singkat lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kepada _ex-human_ yang saat ini sedang meringis kesakitan. "Yuuki, apa kau tahu kenapa Zero bisa jadi seperti ini?" tanya sang penguasa dunia vampir tersebut. Tangannya meraih wajah sang kekasih, lalu dengan kekuatan _pureblood_nya, dia membuat Zero tertidur.

_Princess_ dari keluarga Kuran tersebut hanya menghela nafasnya lalu mulai berujar, "Yah, tentu aku tahu apa yang menyebabkan Zero menjadi seperti ini. Itu semua karena _nii-sama_!"

Kaname yang mendapat tuduhan tak terduga itu langsung mengernyitkan dahinya kebingungan. "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Tidak mungkin aku akan melakukan sesuatu hal yang akan membuat Zero menjadi seperti ini," elak sang _pureblood _tersebut. Lagipula dia sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Zero semenjak urusan _council _yang makin banyak. Jadi akan sangat membingungkan jika mengatakan bahwa dialah penyebab sang _hunter_ menjadi seperti ini. Tapi tentu itu hanya dari pandangan Kaname saja.

"_Nii-sama_ terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan sehingga melupakan tugas _nii-sama_ sebagai _lover!" _jawab Yuuki dengan masih memberikan misteri atau teka-teki.

Sang _Dorm Head_ berpikir sejenak untuk mecerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh adik semata wayangnya. Lalu mulai mengambil kesimpulan yang sepertinya masuk akal. "Jangan-jangan Zero meminum racun karena sudah lama tidak bertemu denganku?" tebaknya.

Sang adik hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan menyahut, "Dia jadi jarang makan. Dan sepertinya juga belum minum darah selama hampir seminggu. Malah kemarin aku menemukannya sedang _spacing out_ saat salju turun di depan pintu rumah _Chairman._ Dari sudut pandangku, _nii-sama_ adalah _lover_ yang _cruel!"_

Mendengar apa yang baru disampaikan oleh Yuuki, Kaname langsung merasa sangat bersalah. Dia sudah kejam sekali kepada Zero-nya sampai membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Sang _pureblood _itu pun segera menggendong cowok berambut _silver _tersebut dengan gaya _bridal_. _'It seems that he lost some weight. Oh, poor Zero! It's all my fault!' _Batin Kaname ketika mengangkat Zero.

"Yuuki, biarkan aku yang akan merawat Zero sampai dia sembuh. Boleh kan?"

"Tentu saja. Yang dibutuhkan Zero bukan hanya obat untuk kesehatan fisiknya saja, tapi juga dirimu _nii-sama!_ Kau harus benar-benar memberikan perhatian penuh kepadanya."

"_Thank you_, _imouto_!" Sambil menunjukkan senyumnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruang kerjanya.

Saat berada di depan pintu, dia menemukan Seiren yang sedang menjaga pintu. Melihat sang _pureblood _yang keluar dari ruang kerjanya, cewek berambut _violet _pucat tersebut segera menundukkan kepalanya hormat. "Apa anda akan membatalkan seluruh janji pada hari ini, Kaname-sama?" tanya sang vampir kelas dua.

"Ya, dan juga untuk 3 hari ke depan. Aku akan merawat Zero. Jika ada hal yang serius dan mendadak, kau boleh menghubungi aku. Jika ada murid _Night Class_ yang ingin bertemu denganku, jangan ijinkan! Aku akan benar-benar menghabiskan waktuku dengan Zero. Mengerti?" ucap Kaname memberikan perintah agar dia benar-benar bisa bebas menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan kekasih tercintanya.

"_Kashikomarimashita!"_ sahutnya sambil menunduk lebih hormat.

Setelah memastikan _everything is in place _Kaname segera melanjutkan berjalan menyusuri lorong _Night Dorm_ yang sepi karena jam ini masih terbilang 'terlalu pagi' bagi para vampir untuk bangun. Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya dia sampai di ruang tidurnya. Segera sang _Dorm Head _tersebut menidurkan cowok berambut _silver _yang berada dalam gendongannya.

"Uhhh...," lenguh sang _Hunter_ ketika dirinya merasakan benda yang halus dan empuk menyentuh punggungnya. Dan perlahan mata _lilac_nya mencoba terbuka walau sangat berat. Pengaruh dari kekuatan sang _pureblood_ masih belum hilang. Tapi tunggu dulu, bukan mata _lilac_nya yang terbuka, itu adalah mata _crimson_. Mata vampirnya. Hal tersebut hanya berarti satu hal, Zero haus. Tetapi karena pengaruh dari kekuatan Kaname masih belum hilang sepenuhnya. Matanya kembali tertutup.

Melihat hal itu, Kaname langsung menjadi sangat khawatir. "Love, Love_! You must drink from me first. Come on, love! You must wake up!" _panggil Kaname sambil memegangi pundak kekasihnya dan mengguncangkannya perlahan. Dia kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di samping ranjang.

Zero yang mendengar panggilan dari suara yang sangat dirindukannya, mencoba membuka matanya yang sangat berat. Rasa hausnya akan darah juga memicu dirinya untuk terbangun. "Ka-name, _I'm...thirsty!_" gumamnya sambil menggeram kesakitan.

"_I know, I know! Drink from me. As much as you want!" _Kaname membantu Zero untuk bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Dia memposisikan kepala sang _spouse _di perpotongan lehernya.

Sang _ex-human_ yang sudah berada di ambang batas kesadarannya segera menancapkan taringnya pada denyut nadi yang terpampang di depan matanya. Kedua tangannya dia gunakan untuk memeluk Kaname dengan erat sebagai pegangannya karena posisinya yang kurang tepat. Tetapi tentu saja sang _pureblood_ juga ikut menopang Zero agar tetap bertahan dalam posisi tersebut.

"_I'm really sorry, _Love_! For making you starve like this. It's all my fault. I'll take care of you. I have made three days straight from now free. So, I'll be taking care of you full time. I'm truly sorry, _Love!_" _ucap sang _Dorm Head_ panjang lebar sambil mengelus-mengelus surai _silver_ milik kekasih tercintanya tersebut. Matanya terpejam untuk menikmati _feeding session_ tersebut. Merasakan tegukan-tegukan darahnya yang mengalir di kerongkongan Zero.

Setelah sekitar 7 tegukan penuh cowok berambut _silver_ tersebut meminum cairan berwarna merah dari sang _pureblood_, dia memutuskan untuk menghentikannya karena memang selain hal itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya tidak akan jatuh ke Level E, dia tidak ingin kekasihnya yang malah akan kehausan. Zero menjilat bekas luka taringnya tersebut yang langsung menutup. Tidak lupa juga Zero menjilati sisa-sisa darah yang ada di sekitar leher Kaname. Membersihkannya sampai bersih. Setelah itu dia melonggarkan pelukannya untuk menatap kekasihnya tersebut.

"_You promise me?"_ tanya Zero.

"_Yes, of course, _Love!" jawab Kaname sambil menjilat noda darah yang tersisa di sekitar bibir Zero. Dan kemudian lidah yang sudah terlatih tersebut bergerak perlahan menuju bibir ranum yang sudah sedikit terbuka tersebut dan memasukinya.

"Mnghh!" Zero yang merasakan lidah sang kekasih dalam rongga mulutnya segera mengerang. Tangannya kali ini bergerak ke kepala Kaname dan menekannya untuk memperdalam ciuman tersebut. Dia juga tanpa sadar mengacak surai coklat sang _pureblood_.

"_You're still as lovely as ever, hmm, _Love?" gumam sang penguasa vampir tersebut. Dirinya kemudian mendorong pelan sang _ex-human_ yang berada dalam pelukannya untuk kembali berada dalam posisi tidur di atas ranjang.

Lidahnya juga terus melakukan permainan dengan lidah sang _ex-human_ yang akhirnya menyerah kalah dan membiarkan lidah _skillful_ sang kekasih yang menjelajahi rongga mulutnya dengan bebas. Saliva mereka saling bercampur. Bahkan ada beberapa yang mengalir keluar dari sudut bibir keduanya.

Karena keduanya yang memang 'bukan manusia', mereka dapat bertahan lama dalam ciuman tersebut lebih dari manusia biasa dapat melakukannya. Walaupun nafas berat sudah terdengar, sepertinya kedua orang yang sedang panas tersebut enggan melepaskan ciuman kasih sayang mereka yang sudah sangat lama tidak mereka berdua lakukan.

Setelah 7 menit berlalu akhirnya sang cowok berambut _silver _berusaha melepaskan ciuman tersebut dari posisinya yang sebenarnya sangat kurang menguntungkan bagi dirinya. Tapi dia harus melepaskan ciuman tersebut karena sudah kehilangan banyak oksigen. "Mnghhh... hah... hah... Ka-name... nnn... hmpphh...!" desahnya disela-sela ciuman tersebut dengan sisa oksigen yang dia punya. Remasannya terhadap rambut sang kekasih semakin mengencang. Mencoba memberi tahu apa yang dibutuhkannya saat ini.

Sang _Dorm Head _yang menyadari perubahan sikap dari cowok yang berada di bawahnya segera melepaskan ciumannya tersebut. Dan dia sedikit tersenyum ketika mendapatkan sebuah muka cemberut yang samar, muncul di wajah kekasihnya diantara usahanya untuk mengambil nafas.

"_Sorry, _Love! _I'm forgot about oxygen!" _celutuk Kaname sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Kemudian dengan kecepetan yang hebat, dia telah berhasil membuat Zero bertelanjang dada. Dan dia pun langsung menerjang leher sang kekasih yang nampak sangat menggairahkan baginya. _"Because your scent and body is really addicted," _lanjutnya akan ucapannya sebelumnya.

"Mnnnn... Uhhh, _you're such a pervert! _Hmmmnnnn... hah...!" lenguh Zero di sela-sela usahanya untuk mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen yang sudah tersedot habis. Ditambah lagi sekarang dengan keadaan dirinya yang sedang _'high'_.

"_But the truth is that you love this pervert!" _jawab Kaname sambil menjilati leher jenjang nan mulus milik _hunter_ tercintanya tersebut. Tentu tidak dilupakannya untuk memberikan tanda kepemilikan di kulit mulusyang dimiliki sang _ex-human._ Dan dia tidak hanya berhenti sampai disitu, tangannya pun juga mulai bekerja dengan kedua puting merah didada Zero. Kedua tangan _skillful _teresebut memilin dan memelintir keduanya membuat kedua puting tersebut semakin _hard and swollen._

"Ahh! Mmmm... Ka-name... ahhhh... _But please... _hmmmph... _let me... _uuhhh... _have some sleep first. After that... We can continue until we're exhausted!" _ujar Zero di tengah-tengah kesibukannya mendesah atas kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh lidah dan tangan yang sangat dirindukannya tersebut. Sentuhan-sentuhan ini memang sudah lama tidak dinikmatinya.

Sang _pureblood _ menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia kemudian menatap wajah sang kekasih yang saat ini benar-benar sangat menggoda siapapun yang melihatnya. Begitu _helpless yet beautiful._ _Helpless _dengan kedua tangannya yang tergeletak pasrah di kedua sisi kepalanya. _Beatiful _dengan wajahnya yang bersemu merah dan pandangan matanya yang tidak terlalu fokus serta surai _silver_ lembutnya yang acak-acakan. Ditambah lagi dengan imbuhan saliva yang mengalir dari mulutnya. Siapa saja yang melihat sosok ini akan dengan senang hati 'bermain' dengannya.

"_If you insist, my dear Zero!" _ujar Kaname sambil mencium bibir Zero lembut. Sangat lembut.

"Hah..." Terdengar nafas Zero yang lega. Karena selain bisa melakukan istirahat—karena sebenarnya dia masih belum sembuh betul dari demamnya—dia juga sudah mendapatkan oksigen yang dia perlukan. Matanya pun mulai terpejam oleh rasa lelah dan lemahnya tubuhnya saat ini.

Sang _Dorm Head _tersenyum senang melihat wajah _spouse_nya yang nampak damai tersebut. Dia segera menyelimuti tubuh setengah telanjang tersebut agar demamnya tidak bertambah parah. Lalu mengecup dahi Zero perlahan sambil bergumam, _"Oyasumi, _Love!"

Mendengar ucapan selamat tidur dari Kaname yang sudah lama dirindukannya membuatnya tersenyum dengan mata terpejam. Lalu sedetik kemudian dia telah terlarut dalam dunia mimpi.

*KaSaHa*

_9 days later..._

"Hei, Yuuki!" panggil Zero pada sosok cewek mungil berbalut seragam _Day Class _yang sedang mengobrol dengan sahabat dekat satu-satunya, Yori.

Yuuki yang merasa namanya dipanggil segera menoleh ke arah datangnya suara dan mendapati Zero sedang bersandar pada sebuah dinding pohon yang dekat dengan tempatnya saat ini duduk mengobrol dengan Yori. Dia melihat gestur tangan Zero yang menyuruhnya untuk menghampirinya. Tapi walaupun tanpa gestur tersebut, Yuuki sudah tahu maksud sang cowok berambut _silver _itu menemuinya hari ini setelah mengalami absen selama 9 hari. Dan dia nampak tersenyum sangat gembira. Dan, emm, sepertinya nampak juga senyum licik?

"_So, is our little prince got what he desire the most for the past week?"_ seringai sang _princess _Kuran tersebut setelah berada cukup dengan Zero.

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, sang _ex-human_ hanya menghela nafasnya sambil menggeleng-geleng kepala. "Che, _none of it is your business! I just promised to give these things to you as a thank you for that drug and act!" _ucap Zero dengan muka _pissed-of_nya. Dia menjulurkan tangannya yang sedang memegang 3 buah DVD.

Yuuki dengan senang hati menerima 3 DVD tersebut. _"Thank you very much, Zero-chan! How longer are these video?" _tanya cewek mungil itu dengan senyum yang tidak lepas dari wajahnya yang nampak lebih licik dari sebelumnya. Mengingatkan wajah seorang...?

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, cowok berambut _silver _tersebut sedikit _troubled._ Antara perlu menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Yuuki atau tidak. Tapi dia yakin jika dia tidak segera mengatakannya, cewek di depannya ini tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja. _That just how scary this girl can be. "Twenty four hours for each of the DVD. We nearly didn't stop for rest. Because he really did spend full time with me without being bothered by his work. So, we did it over and over again," _jawab Zero kemudian dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

Yuuki menyeringai senang. _"So that's why you still absent even though you are already in your dorm after 3 days straight with nii-sama? You aren't sick, but you can't get up, right?"_ goda sang cewek Kuran tersebut.

"Che! _Yeah-yeah, have it your way, woman! But I have to admit that I have a wonderful sex thanks to your drug and act. So, I don't mind your sick mouth. I'll be needing you again when the times come, you freaking fujoshi! Jaa!" _sahut Zero dan kemudian berbalik badan meninggalkan cewek mungil yang tersenyum menyeringai tersebut.

"_Yes! I got this yaoi DVDs! I'll watch it after the school over! Yori, you wanna come?" _tanya Yuuki setelah dia kembali ke tempat Yori.

Yori hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang merupakan _fujoshi_ akut tersebut. Belakangan 'penyakit'tersebut makin parah dengan hubungan yang dimiliki oleh kakaknya dan Zero. Malang sekali nasib kedua orang yang dijadikan bahan koleksi video _yaoi_ Yuuki tersebut.

~Fin~

P/S (buat yang masih belum paham maksudnya): Jadi Yuuki itu ingin membantu Zero melepas kerinduannya kepada Kaname yang sudah lama gak ditemuinya. Kebetulan sebagai seorang _fujoshi_ Yuuki punya obat yang bisa membuat Zero jadi terlihat dan lain sebagainya itu. Nah, dengan alasan tersebut Yuuki berpura-pura akting dengan mengatakan bahwa Zero itu sangat merindukan Kaname sampai tidak mau makan dan segalanya. Dan sebagai ganti sudah membuat skenario tersebut, Yuuki meminta Zero untuk merekam segala aktifitas _making love_ mereka yang berlangsung hampir 3 hari penuh tanpa istirahat. Mereka vampir, jadi tidak akan mudah lelah seperti layaknya manusia biasa. –end-

_A/N: Akhirnya berhasil membuat satu cerita lagi untuk fandom yang saya cintai ini. Tapi bukan anime atau manga yang saya cintai. The ending was really sucks huh? It's disgusting! Tapi bukan berarti dengan ending tersebut saya membenci anime ini. Saya tetap menjadikan KaZe sebagai best pairing buat saya. Okay, sekian dari saya, maaf jika adegan saatmereka melakukannya tidak ada. Jika mau, saya akan menjadikannya sebagai side story? Wkwkwk..._

_See ya in the next story! Review please?_


End file.
